


Magic

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Pitch PerfectCharacters: Benji, Jesse (brother)Relationship: Benji/readerRequest: Would your brilliant mind write for pitch perfect. More specifically, Benji?Im so happy. So can the reader be Jesse sister or something and he knows her and Benji would be perfect for each other because she loves star wars and has a star wars tattoo. So he makes them meet at a party but Benji is just stunned by her beauty that he cant talk until he sees her tattoo.





	Magic

“I swear, you guys will get on like a house on fire!” Jesse called over his shoulder as he pulled you through the crowed.   
Your brother had dragged you to a party because you were in town and he wanted you to meet his friends. Of all of them, he had declared time and time again that he had found you the perfect guy, something you had laughed and shook your head at but never took seriously. You had met his girlfriend, Becca, a few times and got on really well with her, but you didn’t know any of the guys in his singing group.   
“Wait!” You heard Becca called from behind you, but as you turned to look at her, your eyes were covered by something that felt like a towel.   
“Becca!” you cried out but your hands were being gripped by jesse so you couldn’t grab the towel off your head as you were pulled through the crowd.   
“we don’t want to ruin the surprise.” A drunk sounding Becca called to you.   
Jesse let go of your hands but before you could do anything, you were pushed forward and felt yourself bump into someone.   
“have fun!” You heard your idiotic brother call as he, most likely, sprinted through the crowed with Becca in tow.   
Grabbing the towel, you pulled it off your head only to come face to face with a guy. He was a good foot taller than you, with gingery-brown hair that curled on the top of his head, big brown eyes and a stunned look on his face as he stared down at you.   
You twist to look and see if you could see Jesse, but he was long gone, probably giggling in a corner somewhere. Scowling, you turned back around to the guy, who had the same stunned expression on his face.   
He was wearing a blue shirt with a red waist coat. You couldn’t help but bite your lower lip. He looked very cute and sweet in the attire and you wished he would speak to you. looking back up at his face, you couldn’t help but giggle.   
He looked down at you as if you were some angle who had fallen from the sky.   
A soft blush covered your cheeks as you raised your hand to run it through your hair. You saw his eyes dart to your forearm, which had your tattoo on it. You had a blue lightsabre which was about the side of a pencil. The blue was done with watercolour effect so it made your tattoo stand out a little more.   
“You like star wars?” He blurted out, looking back to your eyes.   
“Yeah, I do.” You smiled as you held out your arm to allow him to examine your tattoo more closely. “I had to tell Jesse I was getting a flower on my arm so he’d come with me to get it done. When he saw the finished result, he flipped out.” You giggled, remembering how your brother had rolled his eyes and let out a exasperated sigh before scolding you.   
The guy started to chuckle at your story.   
For about half an hour, the two of you were in your own little words as you talked star wars. You exchanged your favourite lines, movies, characters and more.   
It was inly when you were talking about the news of there being a new movie did you realise you didn’t know his name.   
“Im [y/n].” You smiled, the hot blush on your cheek getting stronger.   
“B-benji-i-i.” The guy spluttered before taking a deep breath and trying again. “Im Benji.”   
“Oh, youre in Jesses acapella group.” You realised, remembering Jesse saying his name a few times.   
“Yeah, yeah I am!” he beamed, seeming extremely happy you knew about it.   
There was a awkward moment of silence between the two of you which was interrupted by a man standing on a table and screaming “Party!” Before chucking his drink.   
“Do-um, would-would you like to come back to my dorm?” Benji suddenly asked, taking you completely by surprise as you spun round to stare at him with wide eyes.   
He saw your surprised and seemed confused at it, before realising what he had said.   
“No, no, no!” He waved his hands, which were shaking slightly. “I have some star wars memorabilia. I thought you might like to see it.” His face was bright red as he stammered over his words. You saw he was getting really worked up about the misunderstanding, which you had actually found funny. So when you laughed, you saw he calmed down ever so slightly.   
“I would love to.” You said through your laughter as you raised a hand to cover your mouth, feeling a little guilty for laughing at him.   
“Co-ool.” He stammered, still embarrassed about the mistake but he soon saw the funny side of it as well as he lead you through the crowd.   
Neither of you noticed the bellas in the corner, whispering to each other.   
Benji was quiet on the walk to his dorm, only pausing to look over his shoulder at you and make sure you were still there. So to solve this small problem, you walked beside him, linking your arm around his. He smiled gently and never protested. In fact, he seemed to walk a little taller and a small smile on his lips. He seemed like a very nice and genuine guy, and you knew Jesse wouldn’t have thrown you into his arms unless he trusted him with you.   
He held the front door of the entrance open for you and allowed you to step inside first. He then lead you up to his dorm, fumbling for the keys. You heard the lock click but just before he opened it, he turned to you.   
“Close your eyes.” He said, sounding more like he was asking than telling. You gave him a small glance for confusion before closing your eyes. You didn’t know why you trusted him so easily, having only spoken for less than an hour to each other, but you did.   
You felt his hand take your wrist and you were lead into the room. His other hand was on your shoulder as he guided you to stand in a spot.   
“Okay. Open your eyes.”   
As you opened your eyes, you let out a gasp of awe.   
On one side of the room, which you were facing, was covered in star wars. Stepping forward, your eyes skimmed the wall which was covered in posters, and one caught your eye.   
“Is-is that a signed ‘New Hope’ poster?” You whispered, more to yourself as you walked up the bed to confirm. “It is! Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Anthony Daniels.” You rattled off more names of the signatures before something else caught your eye.   
You were in heaven as you moved to look at the R2-D2 model.   
“I know it’s a bit much…” Benji trailed off as he shrugged his shoulders.   
“’a bit much’? I don’t think so. Its so cool. I don’t think ive ever met someone who has as much collectables as I have.” You giggled, turning to him.   
“Whats that?” You ask, pointing to a black box in the corner.   
“Oh, I-I also specialise in close up magic.” Benji gives you a shy smile as you beam at him.   
“No way! Can you show me something?” You run up to him, practically begging him. He nodded eagerly as he grabbed a small but long box off the side. He opened it to show you there was nothing inside. Placing the lid back on, he shook the box once before opening it up again and a bouquet of flowers was suddenly there. All colours seemed to appear from the black box. Reds, pinks, yellows and Benji pulled the flowers out the box and offered them to you.   
You took them with a smile.   
Looking at Benji, never had anyone been as kind and sweet as he was to you.   
“No ones ever given me flowers.” You mumble as you look down at the bouquet then back up to him. “Thank you.”   
With that, you went up on your toes and press a very quick and chase kiss to his lips. The only reason you pulled away so quickly was in case this was just him being friendly. Then maybe you could play it off as a friendly kiss. But you didn’t think it was. The way he was looking at you wasn’t one of someone who thought of you as a friend.   
benjis eyes were shut when you pulled back and he seemed to have stopped breathing. As if the kiss he had just had was the most important thing in the word to him right now.   
His eyes only snapped opened when you let out a soft giggle, loving the way he reacted to you.   
“you know, the cinema round the corner is showing all the star wars films back to back in a months time. Do you want to go? With me?” He asked, adding the last bit on quickly. He seemed so nervous asking you out, you decided to have a little fun.   
“You don’t want to see me for another month?” You ask, trying your best to look confused and annoyed and it worked. Benji jumped a little.   
“No, no, I-I just- I want to see you every d-day if I could. I-I just thought that maybe y-you wouldn’t want to see me or go out with me-“ Benji stammered until you cut him off with a smile and chuckle.   
“I’d love to go with you.” you giggle, stepping a little closer to him.   
Benji let out a breath of relief as he smiled down at you. slowly, he leaned down, stopping a couple of inches away from your lips as if afraid to venture any further forward. But you were more than happy to close the gap in a proper kiss.   
you gripped the flowers in your right hand as you rested your left hand on his right shoulder. His hands hovered over your waist before touching you.   
it was a sweet kiss, and unlike any you had had before.   
Suddenly, the door swung open.   
“[y/n]!” Jesse shouted, making you and Benji jump apart as Jesse stormed, stepping between you and turning to Benji. “What you doing to my sister?!”   
“Sister?” Benji repeated, his eyes wide.   
“Jesse, its fine.” You pull at his shoulder, making him look at you, his eyes glancing at the flowers.   
“What are those?” He asked.   
“Flowers. Benji gave me them. He was showing me a magic trick.” You giggled.   
“Why you in our dorm then?”   
“I was admiring his star wars collection.” You sighed.   
“Oh and then why were you sucking face when I came in?” He placed a hand on his hip, making you almost laugh.   
“you literally threw me at the guy not an hour a go!” You protested, gesturing to the window where there was still sounds of the party.   
“Well I thought you would get along!” Jesse tried to protest.   
“And we did, brilliantly in fact.” You nodded, more to yourself than to anyone else.   
“Well, im glad.” Jesse trailed off and the two of you stood there, unable to continue the argument. You weren’t used to arguing like this with him but it seemed to be over now.  
“Well, i-id better go…” You smiled at Jesse who walked up to you, giving you a hug.  
“I could walk you down.” Benji offered, almost making you jump because you forgot he was there. There was a small pang of guilt as you thought of how he much have felt awkward.   
“Sure.” You smiled, happy to see he still wanted to spend a moment with you after that.   
The two of you darted past Jesse before he could get a word in. of course you kept your flowers in hand.   
Outside, you started to laugh, which seemed to surprise Benji.   
“Im so sorry about that.” You giggled, your cheeks now red with embarrassment.   
“Its okay.” Benji smiled gently at you.   
“So, you still want to take me out?” you turned to him when the two of you reached the door.   
“Of course!” Benji nearly shouted as he nodded violently, making you giggle more. He really was adorable.   
“So, what was it? A month?” You asked, tilting your head to the side.   
“Or tomorrow? If that’s not too soon for-“ He started to ramble as he shrunk a little into himself but you were quick.   
Going up on your toes, you pressed a kiss to his lips again, one which he melted into again. This time, there was now hesitation as his hands found your waist.   
“Tomorrows perfect.” You said as you pulled away from his lips only an inch. A smile spread across his lips as he let out a nervous laugh.   
Eventually, the two of you pried yourself away from each other to part ways until the next day and as you walked away, you smelled the flowers and looked back to where Benji had been.   
As cliché as it sounded, tomorrow was going to be magic. You could just feel it.


End file.
